deux vies pour un destin
by Yukira Shiroi
Summary: elles viennent de deux milieux différents. Leur vie est différente, pourtant, elles ont un but en commun, un destin.OC.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : yukira shiroi

Bon, voici une petite histoire en deux chapitre plus une intro.

Encore une fois, deux persos principaux qui ne sont pas de ff7, mais les persos de square enix apparaissent quand même ou sont cités, donc ceux-ci ne m'appartiennent hélas pas. En vous souhaitant de passer un bon moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

On ne peut pas dire que la vie à Midgar soit facile, sauf si on parle des généraux, des riches, ceux qui vivent là haut, au-dessus de la pizza. La pizza, c'est la plaque qui sépare les taudis du haut de Midgar. Les pauvres des riches. Le symbole même que les riches écrasent les pauvres, qu'ils les regardent de haut.

Un tel comportement n'est pas excusable. Et ceux qui l'ignorent ne sont pas mieux.

Regarder la misère ou l'ignorer ?

L'une vient d'en haut, l'autre d'en bas, mais dans la lutte acharnée pour la survie, dans le combat et le travail, elles se retrouvent d'égale à égale.

L'une a vécue dans la richesse et l'allégresse mais n'en était pas pour autant heureuse, l'autre dans la pauvreté et pourtant n'en était pas moins heureuse.

Deux vies totalement différentes qui pourtant à la fin se rejoignent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

voilà le prologue, une petite entrée en matière, et voilà la suite!!

ps: si vous avez le temps, passez sur mon fofo ff7, il manque encore beaucoup de monde, --''

fantasy7. azureforum. com/ enlevez les espaces après les points


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : yukira shiroi

Encore une fois, deux persos principaux qui ne sont pas de ff7, mais les persos de square enix apparaissent quand même ou sont cités, donc ceux-ci ne m'appartiennent hélas pas. En vous souhaitant de passer un bon moment.

n'oubliez pas les rewiews, ça sert pour nous donner un avis extérieur

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

vie et taudis

Hikari regardait le soleil se lever doucement par la fenêtre. Nue, les cheveux tombant le long de son dos cambré et de ses reins, épousant la forme de ses fesses, elle se retourna en direction de son amant qui dormait profondément dans le lit.

Dans trois jours aura lieu son examen qui déterminera son futur. Depuis deux ans elle s'y préparait. Elle aurait pu y entrer plus tôt, mais un peu de maturité et d'expérience n'étaient pas de trop.

Elle se souvint alors comment elle en était arrivée là. Dans la haute ville de Midgar, avec cet homme qu'elle aimait tant.

Je suis née et j'ai grandit dans les taudis de Midgar. Je n'y ai pas vécu malheureuse, au contraire. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir eu une grande famille, une famille de six membres. Romy, de six ans mon aîné, le plus grand de mes frères. Il ressemblait traits pour traits à mon père, hormis ses yeux noirs, semblable à ceux de ma mère, qui avait quitté Wutai très jeune avec ses parents. Il avait les cheveux blonds et brillants de mon père, les épaules larges et carrés ainsi que le torse large. Mon autre frère, Naru, ressemblait d'avantage à ma mère. En fait, je devrai dire à moi. De quatre ans mon aîné, lui et moi étions semblables à des jumeaux. Des cheveux noirs de jais, de jolies yeux bridés couleurs saphirs, des lèvres généreuses, un corps svelte. J'avais aussi une grande sœur, de deux ans mon aînée : Agathe. Blonde, les cheveux bouclés, des yeux bleus. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à l'extérieur avec ses amies à arpenter les taudis. Je ne la voyais pas souvent. Il en allait de même pour Romy, de son vrai nom Romane. Il avait quitté la maison un peu avant mes treize ans, cependant, il venait fréquemment dîner.

Mon frère, Naru invitait souvent son meilleur ami. Il était aussi notre voisin, Reno. Plus jeune, je restais auprès de ma mère Tsuki, mais plus tard ce fût mon frère qui me prit en charge et s'occupa de moi. De ce fait, j'allais partout où lui et Reno allaient. J'étais leur petite protégée, comme ils le disaient. Je ne sais pas depuis quand je me suis mise à l'aimer, ce jeune rouquin au look et à l'attitude rebelle. Il s'était même fait tatouer des « griffes » sur le visage, sous ses yeux. Il parlait aussi à la manière des yakuzas, je n'ai jamais trop su pourquoi ? Sans doute ses fréquentations. Je dois avouer que je ne connais pas grand-chose de son passé. Ni de leurs amis ou copines avant que je me mette à les suivre. Ce que je me rappelle en revanche, c'est que mon frère était toujours sérieux, mais pas Reno. Un vrai dragueur, il ne restait pas très longtemps avec ses copines. Mon frère aussi plaisait beaucoup, mais d'un naturel plus réservé, il ne sortait pas souvent avec des filles.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tout deux dix-sept ans, ils décidèrent d'entrer chez les turks. Bien sûr ce n'est pas chose simple d'y entrer, et le nombre de candidats choisis est très faible par rapports au nombre de places.

Cependant ils réussirent à y entrer et Naru fût idolâtré par mon père. J'étais heureuse pour lui. Nous ne voyions mon père que le soir et le dimanche. Il travaillait beaucoup pour que nous puissions vivre de manière correcte et que nous puissions manger à notre faim. Pour une maison dans les taudis, elle était en bon état. Elle était plutôt grande aussi par rapport à la moyenne. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une maison luxueuse, mais mon père se tuait au travail pour la payer et nous faire vivre, c'était plus que suffisant pour nous. C'est pourquoi, recevoir les félicitations de mon père était le rêve de chacun de nous, nous voulions tous tant qu'il soit fier de nous.

L'absence de Naru me pesait beaucoup. J'étais devenu très proche de lui, et cette soudaine absence rendait la maison si vide à mes yeux. Je décidai donc de me concentrer d'avantage sur mes études, pour tuer le temps. Je ne faisais que ça. Je devins une très bonne élève, la meilleure. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Je n'arrivais pas à attirer le regard de mon père. J'avais tout de même la chance d'avoir la visite régulière de Reno et Naru.

Plus tard, la guerre éclata à Wutai. Les tensions étaient palpables depuis quelque temps déjà. De cette guerre ressortait un nom. Celui d'un « héro ». Sephiroth.

Mon père ne parlait que de lui, comme s'il était son propre fils.

C'est à partir de ce moment que je sus ce que je voulais faire. Au début, ce n'était que pour attirer le regard de mon père. Pour que moi aussi, il me voit.

Quand j'eu quinze ans, il se passa le pire de tout ce qui aurait pu se passer. La tension provoquée par la guerre avait mit les taudis en ébullition. Viols, meurtres et vols. Ils n'étaient plus sûrs.

Mon frère, Romy, était venu dîner à la maison.

Puis, tout est arrivé si vite. Des gens, sans doute des drogués ou des yankees, sont entrés dans notre maison. Je ne me rappelle pas de tout. Mon frère me prit dans ses bras, puis la mort, le sang.

Naru, Reno et d'autres arrivèrent. Mon père et moi étions les seuls survivants de cette soirée. Une soirée macabre.

Mon père était blessé et se trouvait dans le coma. Mon frère se démena pour le faire transférer dans un hôpital de la plaque supérieur, et aussi de me trouver un logement en haut.

Son chef lui trouva un petit appartement de 40 m² avec un balcon.

Mon père finit par reprendre conscience après un mois. Je devais aller chercher nos affaires dans notre maison. J'avais si peur, mais il le fallait. Peut être allais-je pleurer. Il paraît que je n'avais pas pleuré une seule fois depuis ce qu'il s'était passé. Naru et Reno vinrent m'aider à récupérer le reste, mon frère ayant prit des vêtements de rechange pour moi au préalable.

La maison, notre maison, n'avait pas changé. Cette maison qui avait connu nos rires et nos joies, nos peines. Cette maison nous avait vu naître et grandir. Elle avait vu aussi mourir ma famille.

Maintenant, elle sentait la mort et le sang.

Pour oublier ma colère et ma tristesse, je travaillais encore plus dur, comme une acharnée tandis que mon père entrait dans le service psychiatrique de l'hôpital. Il ne supportait plus sa vie, celle sans sa femme et deux de ses enfants. Il ne supportait pas ses souvenirs de cette soirée. Il avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Il avait donc dû changer de service ; il na parlait plus, n'entendait plus. Il s'était fermé au monde. Il devint un légume.

Sans doute que le pire de nous deux s'était moi. Je n'avais pas pleuré et je vivais normalement. Naru, lui, avait sûrement pleuré.

Je suis entrée dans une nouvelle école. Je n'avais pas d'ami. Je n'en voulais pas. Je travaillais sans cesse, je refusais de m'arrêter, car si je m'arrêtais, je pensais, et je refusais d'y penser.

Mon père se suicida quelques jours avant mes 16 ans. Naru venait me rendre visite quasiment chaque soir. Reno l'accompagnait. Mon frère fit une petite soirée et invita des collègues. Il voulait me changer les idées à tout prix. Il voulait que je vois plus de monde, et aussi que je lâche un peu le travail et que je profite.

Ce soir là, Reno m'embrassa, je pensais que c'était juste un baiser comme ça, dût à l'ambiance de la soirée, l'alcool.

Hikari déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'homme qui dormait puis alla prendre une douche.

Elle vint alors réveiller le jeune endormit, l'eau coulant de ses cheveux sur son peignoir et sa peau.

Reno, lèves toi, tu vas finir par être en retard. Naru passe te chercher dans moins d'une heure, et je dois travailler l'examen d'entrer du SOLDAT.

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais lui attrapa la main.

Elle était avec cet homme depuis un an maintenant.

Chapitre 2 : vide et argent


	3. Chapter 3

Vide et argent

Evy errait dans les rues de Midgar. Dans trois jours ses parents seraient au courant de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. La lune brillait haut dans le ciel noir. Impossible d'apercevoir une seule étoile.

-Mon père va piquer une colère noire, me virer et me déshériter. Dit-elle pour elle même.

Elle chercha un souvenir joyeux pour se consoler un peu, mais elle ne réussit pas à en trouver un suffisamment fort pour lui réchauffer le cœur.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ma vie n'a été qu'argent et réception. C'est la vie d'une fille unique d'un riche actionnaire. En effet, mon père est actionnaire, le plus grand actionnaire de la Shinra compagnie. Il est aussi le plus grand ami de celui qui la préside. Du coup, on peut dire que mon rôle ne se résume qu'à apparaître, telle une poupée qui se doit d'être toujours belle, présentable et souriante. Je me dois aussi être la meilleure, avoir de bon résultat, afin de montrer que la fille de ce riche actionnaire est aussi intelligente que belle.

Il a toujours fallu que je fasse honneur à mon père.

Réception, école, travail. Toujours, encore et encore. Ma mère ne m'a jamais vu, enfin, jamais regardée. Pour elle, seule l'image qu'elle renvoie aux autres compte.

Toujours belle, vêtue des plus beaux vêtements, bien coiffée, parée des plus beaux bijoux.

Mon père quant à lui est tout le temps au travail ou avec ses riches amis.

Pour compenser son absence quotidienne, il me donne de l'argent, beaucoup, et des baisers sur le front avant de partir et lorsqu'il revient.

Je n'ai aucun ami de mon âge. Dans mon entourage, il n'y a que Rufus, le fils du Président Shinra. Il est malgré tout mon aîné de six ans et est comme un cousin pour moi. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, je l'ai toujours connu, et il a toujours eu cette attitude hautaine et dédaigneuse envers les autres. Il a aussi ce regard intelligent. Il a toujours été doué pour tout, mon parfait « rival ». Il a toujours donné l'impression de n'attacher aucune importance aux autres, et pas plus à son père qu'à moi d'ailleurs.

Il a perdu sa mère quand il était jeune. Je crois que c'est ça qui le rendit ainsi, ou du moins, qui y participa. Il l'idolâtrait tellement. Elle était tout pour lui. La seule personne qui s'intéressait vraiment à lui.

Douce, dans sa voix, ses mots, ses gestes, dans les expressions de son visage.

Elle était comme une mère pour moi. Sans doute, à bien y réfléchir, que les meilleurs moments de ma vie, je les ai passés auprès d'elle. J'ai beaucoup pleuré à sa mort, je n'étais qu'une enfant, mais Rufus, lui, s'est enfermé sur lui-même.

Cette femme était faible, elle est atteinte d'un mal incurable, mais elle renvoyait l'image d'une personne imperturbable et de fort. A la voir, personne n'aurait pu imaginé à quel point elle souffrait.

J'aurai tant souhaité que Rufus s'intéresse à moi, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Même comme un grand frère. Cet amour que Cécylia m'avait offert, j'aurai aimé qu'il m'en offre un peu lui aussi.

Evelyne, un bien beau nom. Je préfère qu'on appelle Evy. C'est ma mère qui a choisi mon nom, la seule chose qu'elle m'ait donné avec son physique. De longs, cheveux roux et raides, des yeux vertes émeraudes, comme les aime tant mon père, ainsi que quelques tâches de rousseurs qui parsèment mon nez et mes pommettes. Des lèvres fines.

Mon père, quant à lui est un homme fin, de taille plutôt moyenne aux cheveux bruns. J'aurai tant souhaité lui ressembler d'avantage. J'aurai tant voulu être un homme. J'y pense. Celui qui dit « l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur » à du bien faire rire tous ces riches, dans leur tour d'argent, mais je sais, car je le vis, qu'il avait tout à fait raison.

Toute ma vie, je vais devoir porter le nom de Roseburn sur les épaules. Jamais, je ne pourrai vivre comme je l'entends. Ce nom m'enchaîne à un destin que je n'ai pas choisi. Et je dois le porter dignement, ne jamais le salir ou faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait le déshonorer.

On me choisira un mari, que je n'aimerai pas, que je ne connaîtrai même pas. Mais, il fera honneur à ma famille, et sera fortuné.

Je ne veux pas de ce monde de mensonge et d'hypocrisie, non, je n'aspire qu'à une vie honnête, avec mes sentiments, et avec mon cœur.

Que dira mon père quand il apprendra que j'ai décidé de rejoindre le SOLDAT ? Sera-t-il heureux de savoir que sa fille fasse partie d'une élite ? Ou alors, me dira t-il, comme je le pense, que ma place n'est pas auprès des hommes, à me battre, mais dans un bureau, auprès d'un bon mari.

Ecoutera t-il au moins ce que j'ai à lui dire ? Ressentira –t-il mon envie de « vivre » ? Mon envie de liberté ? Mon envie de rejoindre cette unité d'élite ??

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

voilà, pour ma petite histoire, elle vous a plu ??? en fonction des rewiexs, je ferai ptète une suite, mais vraiment en fonction des rewiews

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu en vous souhaitant une agréable journée/soirée!!


End file.
